In recent years, systems for using communication terminals which require a communication terminal be provided with user identification information have been used. In addition, systems for using communication terminals are provided with operation devices which perform operations with respect to targets such as vehicles according to read and written identification information of a user which the communication terminal records. Through the communication terminal and operation device, target operations according to the user identification information become possible.
As this type of system for using a communication terminal, the target object is set as an elevator and an elevator operation mode management device which manages the operation mode of the elevator is disclosed in the related art (for example, refer to Patent Literature 1). In the elevator operation mode management device, an ordinary operation mode in which ordinary operation is performed and a special operation mode in which operations other than ordinary operation are performed are set for the elevator.
In addition, an input portion that inputs the user identification information is provided, an input count by the input portion is calculated, and setting the mode to the ordinary operation mode or the special operation mode is determined according to the calculated count. In a case where the elevator operation mode management device is used, a plurality of operations are able to be performed with a single item of identification information.